Ways To Say I Love You
by lovelikeshadows
Summary: Ed sends Winry to the store and she comes back to a creative way to propose from Ed. Rating will most likely change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own FMA or its characters. This goes for all chapters so I don't have to keep typing it. **

"Hey Winry! We need some milk if we are going to make this!" He said as he examined the directions on the back of the box.

"Ed, I just bought milk!" She yelled back from the living room. He closed the fridge and went to stand in the doorway that left the kitchen and entered the living room.

"Not according to the fridge seeing how Den knocked the cartoon over this morning."

"Den!" The black and white dog lifted his head at the sound of his name being accused of something he clearly didn't do.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll walk up to the grocery store and get a gallon. Anything else we need while I'm up there?" She asked as she grabbed her purse and brushed through her hair with her fingers.

"Uhh.." He looked through fridge again and looked for something they didn't really need. "We need some eggs, some of that gooey cheese sauce, and... oh yeah! Get some of those spicy chips!"

"Ok, I'll be back in few minutes or so. Start cleaning up."

"K. See ya! I'll text you if I see anything else we need!"

He immediately flew up stairs as soon as heard the door closed. He pulled out a box under his bed and got to work.

* * *

She walked up to the register and looked down at her cell phone that had just buzzed. She flipped it open and read the message from Ed.

_Get that red spice we had that one time. I forget what its called... I think it starts with a R._

She huffed and turned back to go on a hunt for the spice. He most likely needed it for dinner.

She looked up and down the spice isle for a red spice that started with a R. She didn't find any. She texts him saying they didn't have it. He texts back saying he saw it in there before and to keep looking.

She looked at the isle and was sure there was no red spice that started with a R anywhere on the shelf.

'Maybe they had some in the back and just ran out up here.' She thought as she walked up to a employee.

"Excuse me but do you happen to have a spice, I'm not really sure what its called, that is red and starts with an R?"

He pondered the question a little and walked over to the spice isle. After a few minutes of reassuring her that there was indeed no spice of the sort, she texts him back saying there was no said spice.

_Fine well get some fish sauce. I heard its better than it sounds._

'Fish sauce? I have never even heard of that.' She thought as she looked around the store for it.

* * *

After around a hour of shopping and not finding anything Ed was saying they needed, Winry gave up. She texts Ed back saying that she was checking out because what ever dish he was planning on making was just to hard to supply.

_Ok, that's fine. I guess that recipe book really was called "weird dishes" for a reason. _

She checked out and left the store with only two small bags of groceries. It wasn't a far walk from the little store that had opened recently back to the yellow house up the road. It was a cool day, so it was a peaceful and enjoyable walk. In about five minutes she could read the sign in front of the house clearly.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out and read the message.

_Look in your back pocket._

She was confused for a few seconds and reached to her back pocket and pulled out a small note. She was just walking up the porch.

_I see your back from the store. Look under the mat on the porch. _

She sat the bags down on the porch and lifted up the mat to see a little white note with a red ribbon tied around it. She untied it and read it.

_Remember the time when we fell into the water at the lake and we had to walk home in wet clothes. Go inside, look in the sugar jar. PS. Don't look anywhere else or you will mess it up! _

She followed it and then began the scavenger hunt through the house. It went like this.

_The time we chased Den through the meadow. We ended up going home after we saw it was the wrong dog. Go look under the end table._

_The time we fished and didn't catch a single fish. But we still had fun. Go look on the stairs. _

_The time you fell going down the stairs and HQ and I caught you. I still remember the shade of red your face turned. Go to the top step. _

_The time I asked you out for the first time. It was a disaster and the food sucked, but you didn't care. Go to your room and look on your bed. _

_The first kiss we shared ended with me in a hospital with a wrench shaped whelp on my head. But I wouldn't do it any other way. Look on you dresser. _

_The time I burned the apple pie cause the stove was on to high. We had a food fight with it in the front yard. Look down the hallway in the closet. _

_When you tried to paint for the first time, I thought the bird was a dog. Still loved it though. In the crease in the door to my room. _

_When I had to help you pull the wrench out your hair. Still don't know how that happened in the first place. On my bed. _

_When you asked if I liked you. I said no. I love you. On the night stand._

_We have shared so many memorable times together. I want to make one more... Look out the window. _

She looked out the window and on the window seal was a jewelery box. She opened the window and snatched the box and opened it. There was no ring, but again there was a small note inside. She read the note and already knew what it was going to say. But she still gasped and started to shake with joy. I don't think a mass murderer coming in with a gun could wipe the smile of her face.

_Will you marry me?_

She didn't even notice he had walked into the room until he rapped his arms around her waist and slipped a ring onto her finger. By then the tears had come. She turned around and threw her arms around him and jumped up and down with joy.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" He couldn't help but smile in response. He had gotten her to say yes without speaking a word.

**Review please! **

**PS. If you want to see what the ring looks like, the link is on my profile. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys... I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I planned to at first, but since I don't have much time due to the endless work from high school and my job, I am tired and frankly I don't know where to go with this. Don't hate me!


End file.
